Jail Break
by blkliger86
Summary: Chapter 2 of Heaven and Hell


In the last episode we get a glance of what happened before the Gods died. They vowed that they would be reborn and get revenge on the humans who killed them.

The episode continues with the army being out in the desert during a huge storm. They are digging for something. They eventually find what their looking for at the back of the tunnel. To their surprise they find the God template, which is suppose to be hidden from the world and suppose to be myth. That's one of the five signs the Gods are coming back. They take it back to their base for further examination. Later that night a mysterious character shows up and talks to the General. The mysterious character tells her some valuable information about the stone and the remaining signs.

The next day the drill team heads out to retrieve the remaining stones in the tunnel. But by mid-day, a news report comes in about a runaway angel. The team heads out to the where the report came from. Once they come to the town, they start searching for the runaway but to their misfortune he is on the other side of town helping some in need. The woman he is helping tells him that his sister is waiting for him. The woman then dies. He then tries runs off but gets caught anyways. He is taken to the government's base and that's where he meets his twin sister Akurei. They catch up on the last 16 years they have been apart. To add to Akurei's story she introduces her best friend Talim. The second sign is the twins being reunited.

Meanwhile on the towers of the base two mysterious characters show up. They seem to be playing both sides. They look down below at the dungeon and wait to see what's going to happen next.

Outside of the base it was quiet and peaceful. The grounds were completely deserted. The gates had less security than before and the lights at the top started to deem.

Hovering over the highest towers were the two mysterious figures. One of them wore a black robe, had short white hair, dark skin and wings of a demon and an angel. The other was much prettier. They had golden hair, tan skin, angel wings and wore a white following dress.

"I would say things are going smoothly."

"I guess so, but you gave them way too much information about the situation."

"Chill out, they found the twins for us didn't they?" They both stayed quiet for a minute and rolled their eyes at each other. "Well it's going to be a long time before all them reunite. I'm just having some fun."

"That's fine, just don't give out our plans to the government we don't need them on our case too."

"I know, so what do you think is going to happen next?"

"Just watch," she pointed down at where the dungeon was.

The dungeon area was clear of soldier and was completely silent. Around the castle, commotion occurred at the gates and on the grounds. Soldiers were getting up, doing drills with their captain, and etc. Meanwhile Sgt. Lyn rounded up her troops to go out to the ruins to recover the remaining artifacts. They loaded up the drill equipment while another team packed up the bigger machinery. Once they were ready they moved on out through the gates and headed towards the dig site.

Meanwhile down in the lab. Private Zim and the other remaining scientists continued to work on the translation of the template. Many of the scientists worked from old scription books, computers, and other artifacts with ancient inscriptions like the ones on the template. The men worked through the night, their movements around each other and the equipment was sluggish. Their eyes were blood shot and filled with tiredness. In the middle of the room sat the template for everyone to see and around it sat multiple cups of coffee. But regardless of their tried spell they continued to work.

Moments later General Taylor entered the room to check on their progress. She noticed their tried spell and the amount of progress they have made so far. "I would like a status report."

One of the scientists came up to her and showed her what was going on. The scientist handed a long piece of paper. "So far we can conclude that this the real God template, the first half tells about their legend and how they died, but some of the words were blurry so we made out what we could, and right now were looking up the five signs of the Gods' return."

"Thank you for the status report, keep me updated." As she walked around, the lab door opened and new team of scientists appeared so the other scientists would take a rest. They started to work as the others left the room. Mild commotion started among the scientists. Each one of the scientists took an area work.

As the scientists moved around the room, one of them stopped and stared at the template. He then looked down at the coffee cups and noticed something weird. The cups started to give off ripples inside the cup all by themselves. Then the whole room started to shake. The equipment, books and template pieces fell to the ground. The scientist scrapped around to try and save some of the equipment as they tried to keep their balance.

Soon the shaking stopped, a loud sounded alarm began to go off. Private Zim ran over to the phone to find out what happened. Instead of waiting for an answer General Taylor ran out of the room into the hallway. Officers ran by in a panic. She gave a confused and followed the officers to see where they were going.

When they finally reached the main stairway, they found many more soldiers and higher up officials there. She moved through the crowd. Frustrated by not being able to get through, she shouted out above the crowd. "What the hell is going on?"

Everyone shut their mouth and faced her. One of the soldiers came forward. "We don't know, we were called up here from our post."

As she turned away she rolled her eyes. "Does anyone else know what's going on?"

"There was a jail break in the back part of the dungeon; the guards down there suspect it was one of our top offenders. There's a lot of smoke and a rock rumble so they can't get in."

She turned around and found that the response came from Private Zim. "Finally someone answered me, okay men lets get down to the dungeon to get to the bottom of this." All the men followed her along with Private Zim down the stairway towards the dungeon.

Down in the dungeon, smoke and debri covered the entire area. Many of the prisoners coughed as the smoke escaped through a small hole from back end of the dungeon.

In the twins' cell two more fireballs were launched straight at the wall. Boom! A direct shot; Talim and Akurei were the cause of the explosion and shaking. They used their combined fire power to make a hole in the cell wall for an escape.

"Nice shot."

"Thank you, you weren't so mad yourself." They stood back to look at their progress from the shooting.

"You too seem to have more of a control over your powers." Looking at the hole they just made. "I wish I had an active power."

Feeling sorry for her brother she went over to him and padded him on the back. "Do not worry about it; having an active power takes a while to control, trust me." She walked away from him. Looking back at the hole it seemed too small. She gave an evil grin and thought to herself. "I can make that bigger." With both hands she fired up and soon enough a fireball appeared and she threw it at the same target again. With Akurei's last shot the hole was finally big enough for them to get through. "Come on we have to get out of here before we get caught."

The smoke continued to exit the hole. Tenshi and Akurei started to walk out. "Wait!" They both turned their head. It was Talim who stopped them. "Shouldn't we free the rest, most of them are innocent too!"

Akurei turned. "We have to leave now while we have the chance."

Tenshi disagreed; "she's right they're only in here because their halfings and immortals too and haven't done anything just like us." Knowing he was right she walked away from the hole and towards the cell door. She gave Talim an awkward smile and Talim smiled back. They went towards their door cell. Talim started up another fireball attack while Akurei started a new spell, but not a fire one. This time she tried a whirlwind. By the time she finished her spell Talim was ready unleash her's. She aimed at the cell door and then unleashed her whirlwind, which helped push the door open and go flying halfway through the dungeon hallway.

They walked out through the passageway. Without wasting any more time they used the same attack as before and this time it traveled through the hallway hitting every cell door in its path. The attack traveled all the way to the dungeon entrance. All the prisoners cheered as the wind hit their cell, which made it easier for them to open the cell door.

The prisoners didn't waste any time either as soon as the attack hit their cell they busted out and headed for the hole the girls made on their cell wall. As the dungeon emptied so did the smoke that started to clear up. As the prisoners continued to escape, Akurei and Tenchi stayed behind to help the weak prisoners as Talium stayed in the front to watch for officers to arrive to stop them.

The officers, Pvt. Zim and General Taylor had their way down to the dungeon. Rocks and debris lay in the way, the officers pushed it way and continued to where the prisoners had gotten to. As they run Pvt. Zim noticed that the cells were opened and the prisoners were gone. She stopped to noticed the cell doors were dented from the outside. Shaking her head she wondered who did this! General Taylor didn't really seem to care she wanted to see the source of the problem.

Finally everyone was out but the silence was short lived. The three of them turned towards the inward of the dungeon and could hear the chatter of the officers coming. , the officers pushed it way and continued to where the prisoners had gotten to. As they run Pvt. Zim noticed that the cells were opened and the prisoners were gone. She stopped to noticed the cell doors were dented from the outside. Shaking her head she wondered who did this! General Taylor didn't really seem to care she wanted to see the source of the problem.

Finally everyone was out but the silence was short lived. The three of them turned towards the inward of the dungeon and could hear the chatter of the officers coming. Akurei looked back towards Talium. "Talium, I want to you to fly out of here now!"

Talium couldn't believe what she just said. Leave her and her brother! What if they get captured by the officers. She shook her and pleaded that she wouldn't abandon them. Tenchi didn't like the idea but it was the best thing to do right. "Go now while you have the chance, we will get out here just fine." Still unsure what to do Talium did what she was told. With both wings expanded she flew out away from the dungeon wall opening and into the sky.

The moment was again short lived as they both heard the sound of the officers and prisoners. "The officers must be on to us and now are here and the prisoners did or didn't make it," Akurei thought to herself. Knowing that they couldn't follow the prisoners' path they headed back into the dungeon.


End file.
